


口嗨小故事之站街六火

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 我们六🔥必须要有这么篇文！！！！！我十分心动！！！已经忍不住各位朋友一起口嗨啦！！！根本等不到写成文！！！！先嗨一嗨！！！！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	口嗨小故事之站街六火

我们六🔥，必须也要有这么一篇文。

疲惫的社畜卡，站街也是有kpi，所以卡卡站街也逃不了社畜的命运。灰白的头发跟街角昏暗的光融为一体。身体已经习惯了被按着草，被上一个客人草完了很累，很疲，精液还留在屁股里，但还得裹着衣服出门站街。他连裤子都懒得穿了，反正一会还得脱，就裹了件大衣光着腿倚在墙上，拉客。

卡因为懒，拉客也没什么心情拉，他嫌累。但因为穴紧，反抗少，好草，在业界比较出名。所以卡虽然不擅长经营，但生意还意外地不错。

有一天卡遇见了变态土哥。土就是变态，纯变态，心里有病，不杀人浑身难受。那一天刚杀完人处理完证据，身上还带着血腥气，肾上腺素还没从脑子里褪下去，土就想找个人草一草，在街角看见了倚在墙上的卡，裹着大衣光着腿，大冬天也不嫌冷。看白毛脸好看符合他审美，眼神很孤独，就一见钟情了（。土就把钞票塞进了卡的大衣兜里，低头与卡对视，眼神焦灼，气氛黏腻，卡就偏偏头示意土跟着他。

进了屋子卡卡就把衣服脱了，裸着往屋子里走，背对着土跟土说我屁股里还有精液，你要介意的话可以戴套子，套子在屋里的抽屉里。土没有说话，也不管卡卡准备好没有，就直接拉开了拉链草了进去。卡上一秒还在走路，瞬间腿就软了。土就卡着卡的腰站着草卡卡，土就猛男，器大活儿好，跟卡原来那些客人不一样（谁器大活好还出来嫖，都是不行的才嫖），把卡卡草的两腿发软站不住，手攥着才拦住他的腰，一边流口水一边浪叫。

卡卡被草射了一次，然后被土扔到床上继续草。卡他们那个行业都是按次计算的，头一回遇到自己先射了的情况，卡就很迷茫，也不知道该按一次算还是该按两次算。但卡卡也就迷茫一会，因为土又把他按着草了，从后面卡着卡的脖子，把卡的脸埋在枕头里，卡因为窒息开始挣扎，在挣扎的时候因为窒息叠加爽又射了。

其实卡虽然经常被人草，但很少有人能把他草射。反正草他的人没几个活好的，卡也很少被草硬，要么就忍着等劲儿缓过去，要么实在忍得不行就用手撸出来。

反正土就是卡的第一人，给他草射了，还接连草射两次。

土射完之后卡是真的没力气，没体力再出门站街，就瘫在床上，抽烟。土穿好裤子坐在卡的床边，突然就想给卡讲讲自己的事。

“我是杀人魔，鸢。”土跟卡说，他也不知道为什么突然就跟卡坦白了身份，可能就想跟卡说说心里话吧。

卡听完之后就眨眨眼，也不知道说啥，就回你好，鸢先生。

土见卡不怕他挺意外的，也挺高兴的。因为一般别人听了他这句话就会尖叫，尖叫的人都被他杀了。

土就挺高兴卡不害怕他的，他心里也不舍得杀卡。

但土表现出的就是讥笑一声，问卡你不怕我杀了你吗？

卡心想怕有个毛用，你要杀我我也没办法，卡就没回他，累，瘫，抽烟。

然后土就上去掐住了卡的脖子，卡也没力气挣扎，反正卡就是那种活也行死也行的稻草人心态，这时候就算被杀了也没什么求生欲。可能平时还有点，但知道土是变态杀人魔之后就很诡异地放松了起来，因为鸢杀了他他也不意外。

土也没想掐死力，他放了手就走了，留着卡在床上咳嗽。

后来警察找上门，问卡有没有见过这个男人。上面是土扣着橙色抽水马桶面具的照片，黑色的头发支棱着，对着镜头比耶，后面是被害人的尸体。  
卡也不知道为什么就包庇了土，说没见过。可能心里想让土活得久一点吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 就是个没什么逻辑的口嗨故事。
> 
> 但我实在忍不住先嗨为敬！
> 
> 等俺以后写（忘了这种谎言


End file.
